<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the sun and the lion by Space_Samurai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978915">the sun and the lion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Samurai/pseuds/Space_Samurai'>Space_Samurai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Dorne, Elia Martell-centric, F/M, Forbidden Love, House Martell, Romance, Two Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Samurai/pseuds/Space_Samurai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Queen Elia Martell finds solace in a young knight after her husband brings Lyanna Stark and their son to court.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashara Dayne &amp; Elia Martell, Jaime Lannister/Elia Martell, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Southern Renaissance (Dorne Renaissance)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rhaenys won’t stop crying. She buries her face on her mother’s chest and sobs quietly. Elia runs her hand up and down her back, shushing her lightly. At least Aegon manages to sleep peacefully, unaware of the events that happen around him.</p><p>
  <em>We’ve won. Rhaegar is coming back. The Rebels lost and Robert Baratheon lays dead at the bottom of the Trident.</em>
</p><p>Elia could scarcely believe it when Varys delivered the news. She had barely been able to breathe on the last few weeks, with Aerys a constant threat and the smell of burning flesh lingering on her nose.</p><p><em>“He would have burnt us all,”</em> Jaime Lannister, young and haunted, defended himself as the bloodied sword fell from his hands. Aerys hadn’t believed the Spider, feared that enemies were instead marching towards them. He wished to burn everything before giving it up.</p><p>His sworn-brothers had little sympathy for the lion, they would have thrown him to the Black Cells if Elia hadn’t intervened for him, sharply reminding them that with Aerys dead, she held the greater power on the Red Keep until Rhaegar returned.</p><p>It was least she could do for him, she had felt then. Her power was precarious at best, the fact that her son was the future king was the only good card she held. And only the Gods knew for how long that would last.</p><p>She had avoided the thought for her own sanity, wishing to spare herself the additional pain it would bring her. Had her marriage been annulled? The question had floated in her mind as the news of Rhaegar brought along news of <em>Queen </em>Lyanna and their son, Jaehaerys.</p><p>She was young and lovely, barely a woman, with still many childbearing years to go. Unlike Elia, who would bleed to death before giving Rhaegar another son. She felt ashes on her tongue. Elia had cheated destiny by giving him two babes and living to tell the tale, and it still hadn’t been enough. He had humiliated her in front of the Seven Kingdoms by naming her Queen of Love and Beauty and later shamed her -and betrayed her- and put their children in danger by running of with her. To <em>her</em> homeland of all places.</p><p>Someone would make lots of golden dragons by writing a song about it, she thought.</p><p>Rhaenys had calmed down at last, though small hiccups still left her body.</p><p>“It’s alright,” Elia soothed. “Your father is coming back, nothing can harm you anymore.”</p><p>Balerion meowed from his place on the pillows, as if arguing with the statement. Elia had allowed the cat on her bed because it brought her daughter comfort. She petted his head and the animal purred.</p><p>The sun was yet to rise and there was a long day ahead of them.</p><p>Placing a kiss on the top of her head, Elia brought her down to the mattress and slept.</p><p>-</p><p>The smallfolk still love Rhaegar. Why goes beyond her, but Varys lets her know he has been well received along with his men. The war is over and the realm might be half on fire, the fault his, but a celebration is due.</p><p>Elia stands tall and proud, refusing to cower before the pitying glazes of the lords and ladies, her son in her arms and Rhaenys clinging to her hand. There’s tension in the air that could be punctured by a spear, yet they all feel freer than they have in months, perhaps years. Aerys is dead and Rhaegar, though not revered as the hope of the realm as he had once been, was to be king.</p><p>Despite her tumultuous emotions towards him, Rhaegar is still a sight to behold. Lyanna Stark rides alongside him, her son likely on the wheelhouse behind them. She still looks very much like the girl her husband crowned at Harrenhall, but motherhood had filled her boyish figure and the death of her father and brother had darkened her eyes.</p><p>She feels every eye on her as they get down from their horses, waiting for a confrontation or reaction on her part.</p><p><em>Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken, </em>she recites silently.</p><p>Elia meets her husband’s eyes for the first time in over a year. The haunting violet that had once ignited a fire on her belly now made her hands shake in anger.</p><p>She offered the bow that was expected from her. Enemies were everywhere, looking for weakness, and if her son was to inherit the Iron throne, Elia couldn’t allow any to escape her. “Your grace,” then, she turned to Lyanna Stark, who had the decency to look nervous. “My lady.”</p><p>She feels numb as the greetings are returned. Aegon is taken from her arms, to be held by his father. Rhaenys is lifted and kissed, and everyone is happy that the Targaryens are once more reunited.</p><p>Not all, she notices. Tywin Lannister stares from afar.</p><p>Elia had been informed that he had arrived rather late to the Battle of the Trident. No surprises there, she can only hope Rhaegar won’t trust the man as Aerys had.</p><p><em>You wished me death so your daughter could become queen, yet there’s a new queen and it isn’t her. </em>The enjoyment is petty, but Elia feels it anyway.</p><p>-</p><p>She slaps him. The sound reverbs against the walls of her rooms and Elia allows herself to take pleasure from it. She had moved all her rings to the hand she used, like her mother used to do when she intended to strike a lesson in young Oberyn, and she had cut his cheekbone with the jewel.</p><p>“Do you wish me to become a silent sister?” She asks bluntly. “Certainly, you aware that the Faith will not approve of you having to wives.”</p><p>“It has happened before, Aegon the Conqueror—“</p><p>“And Maegor the Cruel. Yes, I know the story.” Suddenly, she’s overtaken by fury. “What were you thinking?!” Her voice raises. “How <em>could</em> you? Did you think I’d be fine with this because I’m from Dorne?”</p><p>His pale skin reddens and for a second, Elia believes that he might actually thought so.</p><p>“The dragon must have three heads. Pycelle said you couldn’t have any more children. If only you’d listen—“</p><p>“Listen to what? You took a girl—barely more than a child for a wife and started a war. I was left here at the mercy of your father.” Sun burnt through her veins and Elia feared she might grow hotter and hotter, until gold dripped from her fingers. “Is your bride happy with this?”</p><p>“She’s as happy as one could be with the situation.”</p><p><em>What situation?</em> She wishes to hiss. She was queen to the Seven Kingdoms, her son a prince of House Targaryen.</p><p>“She also understands your place as my wife, she won’t dispute it.”</p><p>“She disputed it the second you two decided to forfeit all decency and run off into the sunset.” She scorns and it’s unbecoming of her, she knows it. “Tell me, how did you fare in Dorne? Were you received with flowers at your arrival with the girl?”</p><p>Rhaegar didn’t flinch at her questioning.</p><p>“Oh right, you weren’t. For you sneaked into my country, like a thief in the night and hid her in a tower. Your maiden in the tower.” She laughed, incredulous. “Tell me something, did you know there was a babe in her belly before or <em>after</em> you married her?” She raises an eyebrow.</p><p>Rhaegar ignores her question. “You’ve taken much wine—“</p><p>“To keep me calm, so I wouldn’t throw the goblet at your head.” She cuts him. “You are a fool and you have enraged many with your actions. We cannot afford any quarrels between each other. Not in public, at least.”</p><p>“We can’t.” He agreed. He moved towards the door. “I won’t offend you with my presence if it hurts you so.”</p><p>“Your actions have hurt me. If you won’t think of me, then think of your children.” She felt the tears in her eyes. “We were all at the mercy of your father. I had to watch him burn men alive with wildfire, wondering if I’d be the next one.”</p><p>“Everything I do it’s for our children.” He swore.</p><p>“Everything?” She asked. “Did Rhaenys ask you to take a second wife, shaming her mother? Did Aegon beg you to give him a brother from a girl betrothed already?” She rubbed her hands over eyes. “I didn’t understand that at first. I still don’t. So many maidens unspoken for, why take a child who was to marry another? Do I displease you so much?”</p><p>“Of course you don’t. I love you and the children. You’ll understand in time.” Rhaegar promised. “This is greater than all of us.”</p><p><em>Again with the cursed prophesies</em>.</p><p>“I certainly hope it is, if not, many have died for nothing.”</p><p>-</p><p>The days pass quickly.</p><p>Elia writes to her brothers as cryptically as she can. When the letters calling for all the lords and ladies to attend Rhaegar’s coronation are sent, Elia attaches her own. One goes to Sunspear and the other to Starfall. Gods, how she misses her family and Ashara. The pain of losing her Uncle Lewyn is fresh, worsened by Arthur’s betrayal. He shall face the scorn of his fellow dornishmen when they arrive to the capital and Elia can’t bring herself to pity him for it.</p><p>The arrangements for the coronation and banquet after it fall onto her, a queen’s duty. Elia insists on doing it alone, in the company of no one but her children and the brothers of the Kingsguard who follow her all day, for her protection. Elia had inexplicitly banned from her presence the men who had accompanied Rhaegar to the Tower of Joy, but Ser Gerold was the commander and apparently thought himself beyond her wishes. That, or he was set on keeping an eye on Jaime Lannister, the other half of her guard.</p><p>Rhaenys naps on her skirt and Aegon sleeps soundly on her arms.</p><p>“Do you think this red is more Targaryen or Lannister, Sers?” She asks holding up a piece of fabric. They jump behind her, unready to be addressed by her. Elia thinks they better speak, she has enough with the awkward silences of the court.</p><p>“I wouldn’t know, my lady.” Ser Gerold shifts on his feet. “I’m no expert in such things.”</p><p>“It’s ‘your grace’ now, you shouldn’t forget.” Elia frowned lightly. “I was never a lady, in Dorne I was a princess.”</p><p>“My apologies, your grace.”</p><p>She dismissed it with a gesture. “No problem, I suppose it’s only natural you’d forget it. Having grown used to <em>Lady</em> Lyanna.”</p><p>She felt him stiffening, but Elia didn’t turn to look at him.</p><p><em>A flower without thorns</em>, Oberyn had called her once. Elia isn’t so sure now.</p><p>“I believe you’d fare better by the king’s side, Ser Gerold.” She commented lightly. “Or perhaps by the queen’s side, many unkind eyes will be upon her.” <em>Queen Lyanna</em>, how those words hurt her throat as they left her mouth.</p><p>She felt the man swallow. “Your grace, I cannot leave your side.”</p><p>“Ser Jaime will suffice, he has protected me before and did his duty honorably. Unlike some I could name.”</p><p>Ser Gerold left, only then, Ser Jaime dared to speak.</p><p>“Your grace…?”</p><p>“Yes?” She did look at him. He wore dark circles under his emerald eyes. Elia had heard the whispers that followed him everywhere. <em>Oathbreaker, Kingslayer. </em></p><p>“I never thanked you for intervening for me, I fear I might have seen the end of my days in the Black Cells if it weren’t for you. Even if I deserve it.”</p><p>Elia frowned. “You did what you had to do. I, better than anyone, know—knew about Aerys madness.” She looked down to Aegon and Rhaenys sleeping faces. “I fear we wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you.”</p><p>He tried to straighten himself. “I still broke my vows, your grace—“</p><p>“Elia, please.” Aerys was no longer and Elia could use a friend. “You are far from being the first man to break an oath, but you are one of the few who did it for the right reason.”</p><p>A faint smile formed in his lips and Elia remembered how young he actually was. Living under Aerys had aged him years.</p><p>“If I may be honest, I’m surprised I got to keep my place in the Kingsguard.”</p><p>“You wish to leave?” She couldn’t help but wonder. If he were to be released from his oaths, he’d be able to return to Casterly Rock.</p><p>“And be under my father’s thumb, playing heir to the Rock?” He actually snorted and a smile formed on her own face. So she wasn’t the only one less than fond of Lord Tywin. “I think I’m better here.”</p><p>“Your father seemed disappointed to see me alive.” She spoke plainly. “And even more when he saw that Lyanna Stark would become Rhaegar’s second queen.”</p><p>“It’s not a secret that he wanted my sister to be queen.” His face turned sour.</p><p>“Be it Rhaegar’s or Robert’s.” His eyes widened.</p><p>“He would not—“</p><p>“He arrived quite late at the Trident, I’ve heard.” She softened at his expression. “I wouldn’t expect anything else from Lord Tywin, nor would anyone else.” Jaime didn’t have anything to say about that. “Do tell him not to hold his breath, even if I die, Rhaegar still has a spare.” She smiled sardonically, but the knight didn’t share her humor.</p><p>“Your grace! You shouldn’t—“</p><p>“<em>Elia.</em> My name is Elia.” She sighed. “And considering how close I’ve been to death, the Stranger will forgive me for jesting about it.”</p><p>-</p><p>Lyanna’s little son has a head full of dark head and Rhaegar’s eyes. The young woman watches her nervously as Elia holds him, as if the queen meant him harm. She doesn’t feel offended and she keeps her words about how it wasn’t her who had put someone’s children in danger.</p><p>She had been easier to sympathize with when things were painted as a kidnapping, a girl unwillingly pulled from her family’s arms by a wretched man.</p><p>That narration had been easy to buy by everyone but Elia, who knew Rhaegar enough to know he’d never sink to his father’s level. He was too good to force himself upon a girl, yet not above starting a war and abandoning his children and wife at the core of the conflict.</p><p>“He’s lovely,” she praises. “Such a quiet babe.”</p><p>“I’ve woken up just to see if he still breathes.” Elia started. “Because he is so silent, see.”</p><p>She is not sure about what to make of Lyanna Stark, but she can’t bring herself to hate the woman, or her son. Elia wouldn’t create conflict between their children with her own feelings.</p><p>Almost ten years younger than her and already a mother. At sixteen, Elia had been swimming naked in the Water Gardens late at night with Ashara, Arthur and Oberyn. No betrothal yet and no hurry. Her mother had given her all the freedom she could ask for.</p><p>“Have you healed well? From the birth, I mean.”</p><p>The girl nodded quickly. “Maester Pycelle said I will have another babe by the next year.”</p><p>Elia huffed. Gods, how she despised Pycelle. The man had a unique way of making her feel like a prized horse rather than a woman. When she had gone to him during her first pregnancy, he’d always speak to Rhaegar as if she weren’t present, as if it weren’t her body going through the hardships.</p><p>“That’s not what I asked. Have <em>you </em>healed well?”</p><p>She saw her hesitate for a moment, before she answered truthfully.</p><p>“I’m still bleeding.” Her cheeks reddened, as if she were speaking of shameful things. “Not a lot, but still…”</p><p>“It’s a normal thing.” She had barely given birth weeks ago. “Do not force another babe onto yourself until you are fully healed.” She warned. “That can only end badly.”</p><p>“He... He hasn’t visited me yet.” She said, almost fearfully. Elia blinked at her, remaining silent. There was no question of who <em>he</em> was. “He’s not the same as he was before the tower…”</p><p>“Of course he is not,” Elia told her firmly, though not ungentle. “Life is not a song, what did you think was going to happen?”</p><p>Suddenly, Jaehaerys whined in her arms and Lyanna rushed to him.</p><p>Elia watched her shushing him, as she had comforted Rhaenys not that long ago. The more she stared at the Stark girl, the more her indignation grew.</p><p><em>A child.</em> That’s what she was. <em>Rhaegar, you are as beautiful as you are cruel.</em></p><p>-</p><p>A party from Dorne arrives days before the coronation. Five riders, one of them her brother. Doran was feeling unwell, according to them.</p><p>When she is in Oberyn’s arms, Elia feels at home.</p><p>“Sister,” he breathes in her hair and Elia forgoes all propriety and hugs him harder and longer.</p><p>Rhaegar checks for any poisonous rings before shaking his hand. Elia likes to believe her brother broke a finger or two.</p><p>The riders bow respectfully. Queen Lyanna is not present for the greeting. Elia doesn’t know any of them, sadly. It either means that they are low enough that her brother meant to insult the king or Oberyn simply didn’t care about anything and brought along his friends.</p><p>Elia eyed the beautiful woman who was closest to him. She wore a lovely orange gown which was tight around her middle.</p><p>“My paramour, Ellaria Sand.” He introduced her. “Mother of my future daughter.” The lady laughed softly and bowed respectfully. Elia felt Rhaegar tensing by her side, but she was dornish and cared not for the woman’s bastardy. She embraced her as if she were her own sister. “And these lovely gentlemen are…my friends.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>By the time the visit was over, Elia was proud to say that not a single fight –that she had learned of- had occurred involving her countrymen.</p><p>-</p><p>“I’m going to Dorne with my brother.” She states. “I’m taking the children with me.”</p><p>Rhaegar’s eyes leave the scrolls he was reading. The coronation was days ago, the lords and ladies were scattering around after swearing fealty to the new king. Those who had rebelled had been punished, ordered to leave children as wards of the crown. Lyanna Stark had wept at the sight of her brother. Elia had done her best to keep hers from murdering Rhaegar.</p><p><em>“Not until Aegon is old enough to take the throne,”</em> she had warned only half-jesting. <em>“A terrible accident you must make it seem.”</em></p><p>“You cannot.” He said plainly, as if it should’ve been obvious. “The roads are unsafe, not to mention that it would seem as if—“</p><p>“As if you were scorning me? Sending me back to Dorne to please your young queen?” Elia raised an eyebrow. “I assure you, I’m going to Dorne to please no one but myself. And everyone will see it that way. For the matter of scorning me, you already have by running away with a girl ten years my junior.”</p><p>His eyes were pained. “Elia—“</p><p>“If our safety is your concern, it’s Oberyn we are riding with. Nothing in the Kingsroad could possibly be any more dangerous than him.”</p><p>“It won’t look good on us and Aegon is too young to travel in the Kingsroad anyway. Rhaenys is barely a girl.”</p><p>She understood then, <em>you can go but they stay. </em>Elia bit her tongue. Gods, the only thing she hated more than being treated like an animal was to be treated as a child.</p><p>“Your son Jaehaerys was well enough to travel from Dorne to King’s Landing.” Elia pointed out. “Aegon is much older than him and I want him to meet the rest of my family.”</p><p>“Oberyn came with a party of five, two of which are his paramours. That’s the group that will protect you and the children?”</p><p>Elia scoffed. “Lady Ellaria is his paramour, and she’s quite skilled with the spear. The others are just his friends.” Which meant little when it came to Oberyn. “If Oberyn trusts them, then so do I.”</p><p>“Your trust isn’t enough. And I still haven’t agreed to it.”</p><p>Elia breathed deeply. “We won’t ride,” she conceded. “We’ll travel by boat.” Despite how sea-sick she got.</p><p>“Anything could happen—“</p><p>“I’ll take the Kingsguard then.” That seemed reasonable. “Ser Jaime can come with us.”</p><p>Rhaegar frowned. “Why him and not Ser Arthur or Ser Gerold?”</p><p>“The moment Arthur sets foot in Dorne he’ll be stoned to death, if my brother doesn’t push him off the boat before. Same goes for any of the men who guarded the Tower of Joy.” Her eyes narrowed. “Besides, you’d do well on keeping Ser Jaime from the Red Keep for a while.”</p><p>“Why is that?”</p><p>“Tywin Lannister is not happy, he wanted his heir back and his daughter made queen.” She crossed her arms. “Guarding the queen and the crown children is a great honor, and it’ll take him away from his scheming father.” She held his violet gaze.</p><p>“For how will you be gone?”</p><p>
  <em>For as long as I feel like. I’ll come back once I stop wishing you choked on your ale and fall on your sword.</em>
</p><p>“A month or so.” She lied. “Your new queen needs to learn how to be a queen anyway, she’ll learn faster if I’m not here holding her back.”</p><p>Rhaella was supposed to return soon from Dragonstone soon. The woman would teach her.</p><p>“If anyone asks, I went away because Doran is sick.”</p><p>-</p><p>They leave King’s Landing like thieves running in the night and in Dorne they are received with all the grandeur one could dream of.</p><p>“Your land has missed you, princess.” Ellaria Sand smiles at her and Elia can’t help but return the gesture. <em>Princess</em>, Dorne is the only place in where being a princess is greater than being a queen. It’s warm and not a single cloud is to be seen on the sky. The smell of street-food invades her nostrils and Elia was home once more.</p><p>Rhaenys gaped at the buildings they passed, riding in front of her uncle. Oberyn was gleefully explaining her the history of their common ancestors. Everyone in their party seems happy to return home. Elia had learned the reason why they rode to King’s Landing instead of sailing, apparently they had been staying on the Reach.</p><p>The only person who seemed to be having a bad time was Jaime Lannister, who wore a full armor under the dornish sun. It made Elia shake her head in sympathy. She’d have to get the boy some lighter fabrics.</p><p>“I believe I told you that you wouldn’t fare well with that thing in this weather.” She pointed out lightly. Ser Jaime didn’t glare because it was impolite. “You can set it aside once we get to Sunspear, you won’t need it.”</p><p>“My duty is to protect you.” He protested.</p><p>“Yours and all of my brother’s guards. This isn’t King’s Landing.” Jaime blinked at her. “People won’t be actively trying to kill us all.”</p><p>“They better not,” Oberyn interjected, no longer entertaining Rhaenys. “Else I’m afraid lots of heads shall be placed upon spikes, to make up for the ones we didn’t take in the capital.”</p><p>“I believe Mellario won’t appreciate you decorating her home with slaughter.” She said lightly, brushing her fingers over Aegon’s soft hair. He was strapped to her chest, babbling at the sight of so many colors. “I myself have had enough of that. Let us enjoy the peace, brother.”</p><p>Oberyn huffed. “Ah yes, the peace we paid with thousands of dornish swords. We better enjoy it while it lasts. We should pray that the king won’t kidnap another child while we are gone.”</p><p>Elia glared at him and Oberyn looked away. Ser Jaime pointedly ignored how they spoke about the man he was sworn to protect.</p><p>“A child, you say? She has a son and Pycelle has told her she would have another by the next year.”</p><p>“I’ve never liked that slimy rat, he’s more loyal to Tywin Lannister than the kingdom he swore to serve.” Jaime bristled at the mention of his father. Elia chuckled, shaking her head internally.</p><p>“Brother,” she purred. “It isn’t wise to gossip.”</p><p>“The truth speaks for itself, sister.” He tickled Rhaenys’s side, making her squeal. “It’s not gossip if it’s true.” He turned to look at Jaime. “You do know that our mothers wanted us wed?”</p><p>Elia had almost forgotten about that. They had sailed from Dorne after their mother had exchanged many letters with her beloved friend, Joana Lannister. She had told Elia and Oberyn to be on their best behavior, as they were to meet the ones who could become their betrothed.</p><p>Nothing had come out of it, Joana Lannister had died in childbirth before they arrived and the children Elia remembered were beautiful, golden and sad. The sister, cruel to the child she believed had robbed her mother’s life. Then, Tywin Lannister had offered his dwarf son for Elia, thus offending the Princess of Dorne and prompting them all to return home.</p><p>“You, for my sister or me for yours. I remember the ship we took to Casterly Rock had a lovely spare room, to bring back a lady or a little lord.” He shrugged. “But your father had higher hopes than a mere Prince of Dorne for his daughter. And a Princess of Dorne wasn’t good enough for his son, either.”</p><p>Elia glared once more, but his eyes weren’t on her. Why was he taunting the young lion?</p><p>“My father was grieving our mother then.” Elia didn’t miss the way his hands tightened over the reins. “I’m certain he meant nothing by it. A match with Queen Elia would’ve been more than adequate. I would’ve been honored to have her as a wife.”</p><p>Despite herself, heat rushed to her face. Elia hoped her dark complexion might help her hide it. If Oberyn noticed, he said nothing about it.</p><p>“Indeed,” he agreed. “I wish I would’ve been there when your father received the news of my sister’s betrothal.” A wicked smile formed on his face. “How did the old lion take it?”</p><p>Jaime started to respond, but he was interrupted by Ellaria.</p><p>“We’ve arrived.”</p><p>-</p><p>Sunspear is home to all of House Martell.</p><p>Elia is once more received warmly, by servants she has known since was a child and lords and ladies she hasn’t seen in years. Doran’s welcome was more than she could’ve asked for, after years of being looked down by the court of King’s Landing for not being healthy enough, for not being as beautiful as Rhaegar, for not having an heir and a spare in the first years of her marriage… Dorne wasn’t the capital.</p><p>She sheds away the conservative gowns and puts on a lacy, light skirt with a red top with golden details. Red, orange and gold. She feels more like herself than ever. No one spares her a second glance with her old clothes on.</p><p>Rhaenys chases Arianne through the gardens as they both laugh loudly. It warms Elia’s heart to see them together. Aegon was napping inside the castle, along with his young cousins, and Ser Jaime was by her side. He had, effectively, left his armor behind.</p><p>“Not quite like King’s Landing,” she smiled. “How do you find Dorne, Ser Jaime?”</p><p>The knight stared at her, beads of sweat on his forehead. “Hot.” He cleared his throat. “Jaime, if you may. It’s only fair if I must call you by name.”</p><p>Elia nodded. “We’ll be going to the Water Gardens soon, my brother insists. You might find refreshment there, Jaime.”</p><p>“You wish me to ditch duty and swim on the pools as a green boy?” He seemed almost offended, which wasn’t her intention.</p><p>“I’d ask you to accompany me, as my guard. Should I drown, who will rush to my aid?”</p><p>“You’ll be swimming?” His cheeks reddened and Elia wondered if it was for the heat.</p><p>“Of course. And so will my brothers and the rest of the children. Well, I think Doran might need a bit of convincing, but still. Ellaria will certainly join us too.”</p><p>“All of you…together?”</p><p>Elia’s eyebrows furrowed. “Yes…? Is odd?”</p><p>Jaime shifted uncomfortably. “With all due respect, I know it’s not uncommon for children to swim together, but along with their fathers and spouses? I wouldn’t want to see my father naked.”</p><p>She blinked at him, now fully understanding what he meant, and then she burst out laughing. She laughed until tears streamed down her face. Jaime reddened even more, if that was possible.</p><p>“<em>Jaime. </em>We have special clothes for swimming.” Her smile widened, freely. She wasn’t used to be this open with her emotions. “I do love my brothers, but I have no desire of seeing them bare as the day they were born.”</p><p>“Oh,” he cleared his throat awkwardly. “I just heard, well…”</p><p>“Any tales you hear about Dorne are likely not true, unless a dornishman is the ones who tells them.” She took no offence in his ignorance, as it wasn’t rare that the other kingdoms spoke unkindly about them. Oberyn insisted it was pure envy.</p><p>“My apologies, truly.”</p><p>“There’s no need to.” Elia took a bite of the lemon-cake she had been served. “Let me guess, you’ve seen the paintings of the dornish swimming naked on the pools by the moonlight?” He stared at his feet. Elia felt the laugher bubbling up from within her once more. <em>He had. </em>“Those aren’t terribly inaccurate.” He looked up. “When I was younger, barely a maiden, I’d sneak out in the night with my friends and we’d swim together at night. However, and I’m sorry to disappoint you, we were all clothed.”</p><p>“Was it before or after you became the king’s betrothed?”</p><p>“Before, of course.” For years, she had been free in Dorne. “Back on then, even Ser Arthur would join us.” The thought brought a frown to her face, her smile banishing. He had been a dear friend and though Elia had been closer with his sister, his betrayal stung none the lesser.</p><p>Jaime must have noticed the sadness in her features. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories.”</p><p>“Stop apologizing,” she ordered lightly. “Those memories are dear to me, regardless of what happened after.” She pushed her plate aside, no longer hungry. “Will you join me in the gardens?”</p><p>Jaime nodded.</p><p>-</p><p>Elia was happy of being back home, she truly was, but she couldn’t help but feel like something was missing.</p><p>During dinner, when she sees Doran placing his hand over Mellario’s and Ellaria feeding Oberyn a slice of orange, she realizes what it is: <em>love. </em>Not the kind her brothers or children could provide her, but the one of a lover. Elia missed what it felt like to be desired by someone.  </p><p>Rhaegar had claimed he loved her, but Elia was hesitant to believe him. He saw her as the vessel who’d carry his prophesied children, not a woman. Before he betrayed her, they had done well enough together. Rhaegar wasn’t hard on the eye and Elia had never shared his bed unwillingly. Yet now there was another sharing his bed, one who could give him the children he so desired.</p><p>She wondered if this was to be her fate; a warm relationship with her blood and a cold bed in her rooms, for the kind could take a second queen and have as many bastards as he wished, but his wife could never have a lover. She chided herself, she could have it much worse than it was.</p><p>Even knowing that, the sight of Oberyn’s hand over Ellaria’s round middle made her sigh in longing. That was another thing she’d never experience again.</p><p>She retires for the night along with the rest of them after supper. A servant lets her know that a room had been prepared for her daughter, but Rhaenys insists on spending the night with her cousins Tyene and Arianne. When asked for permission, Elia grants it.</p><p>Elia carries Aegon to the nursery that Quentyn currently shares with Sarella Sand. If Jaime is surprised to see a trueborn son sleeping in the same quarters as a bastard girl, he hides it well. The children are sleepy and barely manage their courtesies before they fall asleep.</p><p>“Where will you be sleeping?” She asks Jaime.</p><p>“I’ve been given a room in the servants quarters, but I must stand guard by your door first.” Elia pitied him. She should’ve probably brought a second member of the Kingsguard with them.</p><p>“There’s no need to,” she insists. “Go to sleep, my brother’s guard can do it.”</p><p>He straightened. “I’m afraid I can’t, your grace. I swore I wouldn’t leave your side.”</p><p>Elia huffed. <em>Your grace. </em>“Fine then, join me for a match of sitrang.”</p><p>The young lion probably didn’t know that she was the sitrang champion of Sunspear. When she four and ten, Elia had organized a tournament with the help of Oberyn. Every lord and lady of the court was invited and Elia won every match that day. Her mother had abstained from playing, claiming she felt ill.</p><p>After their third game, Jaime starts to lose his composed air. Elia bites her tongue to keep herself from saying anything.</p><p>“You are quite skilled.” Jaime praises.</p><p>“I know.” Elia responds, ever humble. “I’ve been playing since I was a child, my mother taught me how. I’m a quick learner, she used to say.”</p><p>“I’m quite the opposite. Just ask my father.” There was again that bitterness in his voice that appeared every time he spoke of his family. “He wasn’t the warmest father, or the most patient one. I couldn’t learn how to read and write properly and it drove him mad, he sought all kinds of tutors before sitting down with me and telling me I wouldn’t get up until I learned.”</p><p>“And did you?”</p><p>“Yes, not before crying him a river and soiling my breeches. Letters used to mingle, they still do some times, it made reading <em>hard</em>.”</p><p>She would’ve offered her sympathies, but something told her he wouldn’t want them. “We cannot please our parents in every sense,” she said instead. “I used to drive my mother mad with my suitors.”</p><p>His eyes widened. “You did?”</p><p>She feigned offense. “I’m not pretty enough to have my share?”</p><p>“Of course not,” he corrected quickly. “You are beautiful.” Her heart went a bit faster as the sentence hung on the air. She continued before the silence stretched.</p><p>“Dorne is not like the rest of the Seven Kingdoms…We are much more <em>accepting </em>of certain behaviors. But I was still a princess so I had an image to care for. Not that a title ever stopped my brother.”</p><p>“What behaviors?” He inquired innocently.</p><p>“You’ve seen my nieces and nephews. Not all of them are trueborn, yet blood will run before anyone mistreats them for it. Bastards aren’t a shameful thing, they are just babes, born of true desire.” She got comfortable in her chair. “Nor we care much about paramours, as you can’t be expected to stay with the one you were promised to for your whole life.” An unladylike snort escaped her. “I fear that might have encouraged my husband to behave the way he did. He failed to ask for my permission before doing it.”</p><p>“The king’s actions are inexcusable.” He declared, surprising them both. “I meant no offense, but this is not your fault, or your culture’s. The king would’ve done what he did had you been a lady of the Reach or his own sister.”</p><p>“Yes,” Elia agreed. “So I fear.” It was supposed to be a nice night, and here she was turning it grey. “What about you?”</p><p>“Me?”</p><p>“Yes. You are quite fair yourself, <em>Ser </em>Jaime. Were there any weeping ladies when you took the white?”</p><p>But instead of blushing or shrugging it off, Jaime’s face stiffened. “Not in particular…But there’s one that I used to love, or so I thought, she is to marry another.”</p><p>“Why not leave the Kingsguard then?” The heir to Casterly Rock would be quite the prized bachelor. “Is she not of high-birth?”</p><p>“High as they come. Just not meant for me. The further I am from her, the more I realize we weren’t good for each other.” His hands moved nervously. “I don’t want to talk about it.” Elia didn’t inquire.</p><p>-</p><p>There’s nothing quite as pleasant as having breakfast in the shadow of an orange tree.</p><p>Sarella sits on her father’s knee, chewing down the sweet fruit, dirtying her face and dress. Ellaria wipes her face gently, as if she were her own daughter.</p><p>“Do you like that?” Oberyn coos. Elia fights a smile, he had always been fond of children. “I must send you a chest full of them when you return to your mother.” Sarella agreed happily.</p><p>“Her mother?” The communications between her and Oberyn had left much to be desired in recent years. Elia was certain that Aerys had intercepted many of their letters.</p><p>“A lovely sailor from the Summer Islands. She drops her here once in a while, but she lives mostly at the sea.” Ellaria didn’t seem bothered by the mention of the other woman. “We are hoping this one is a girl too.”</p><p>Leave it to her brother to wish for daughters while every man prayed for sons.</p><p>“That will make it five, right?”</p><p>“That I know of.” Oberyn nodded. Doran shook his head in disapproval. While bastards weren’t shunned in Dorne, having <em>five</em> by <em>five </em>different women was another thing. Her brother should marry already.</p><p>“Do you have any plans to marry?”</p><p>“Not at all,” Oberyn relaxed in his chair.</p><p>“Nor does he plans to have them legitimized.” Doran commented.</p><p>“With highborn names come highborn betrothals, and lots of other things I happen to be against.” He said as if he had spoken those words a thousand times before. “None of my daughters will ever be used to play the game of thrones.”</p><p>Elia thought of Rhaenys and Aegon. What would be of them when they once they grew up? She couldn’t help but wonder. Lord Tyrell had a young daughter and he had stayed loyal to the Targaryens through the rebellion. He hadn’t voiced his aspirations, but they were to be considered.</p><p>Elia still balked at the idea that men were worth more than women as rulers. If the dornish law had applied to all of the kingdoms, Rhaenys would’ve been queen undisputed. Something should happen to Aegon, it wouldn’t be her who inherited, but Jaehaerys. The fat that they were Targaryens was to be considered also. Their father could have them married. Her stomach turned at the thought.</p><p>She silently agreed with Oberyn.</p><p>“When will we go to the Water Gardens?”</p><p>-</p><p>They weren’t the only ones in the Water Gardens.</p><p>A strikingly beautiful woman receives them, with a babe on her arms and a radiant smile on her face. Elia recognizes her immediately and promptly runs to her.</p><p>“Ashara,” she gasps.</p><p>“Elia,” there’s such love in her eyes Elia thinks she might cry. “Meet Elia Sand.”</p><p>“Ashara you shameless thief! <em>I</em> was planning on using that name!”</p><p>“Too bad,” she mocked. “This one was born first.”</p><p>The babe was just a bit smaller than Aegon, with a head full of dark brown hair and her mother’s violet eyes. When she was reminded of Jaehaerys, Elia soon realized who this child belonged to.</p><p>“She is lovely.”</p><p>“Much like the woman she’s named after. I’m surprised your brother didn’t spoil the surprise.”</p><p>“I knew nothing of this.” Oberyn protested.</p><p>“Doran.”</p><p>“Ah.” Nothing escaped the Prince of Dorne. Jaime was right behind her, carrying a sleepy Rhaenys in his arms. “Rhaenys, do you remember Ashara?” The girl nodded shyly, unlike herself. “You met her at Harrenhall. This is her daughter, Elia.”</p><p>“Like you?” Elia kissed her cheek.</p><p>“Yes love, like me.”</p><p>Rhaenys waved a hand at the other girl, who was too young to wave back.</p><p>“And where’s Aegon?” Ashara inquired. “I haven’t met him yet.”</p><p> “Nursing in the carriage,” Elia told her. They walked inside together, side by side. The Gods knew Elia had missed her. She didn’t have any sisters, but she had always considered Ashara as her own blood. She had forbidden the woman to come with her to King’s Landing after the Tourney of Harrenhall, where the airs of war started to be felt by everyone.</p><p>She had received almost no letters from her during the time she spent as Aery’s hostage and thus she had been quite worried for her dearest friend.</p><p>“I cannot express how ashamed I am of Arthur, thank the Gods he’s already sworn to the white, else I would disown him myself.” Elia had avoided him like the plague since Rhaegar had returned to King’s Landing.</p><p>“Let us enjoy ourselves. I don’t want to speak about him or Rhaegar, let us be happy.”</p><p>Ashara nodded. “Sounds good to me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for all the support in the first chapter! </p><p>In case you guys wondered, I picture Elia as Deepika Padukone in the movie 'Ram Leela'. Her garba outfit in particular, she looks great! Jaime is totally Heath Ledger in 'A Knight's Tale'. Oberyn and Doran are, well, GOT Oberyn and Doran. and Ashara is def Priyanka Chopra in 'Bajirao Mastani'. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While she is a beloved princess, Elia is still the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and thus, she cannot simply take her clothes off and jump into the pools like a child. She does change her clothes once more though, the fabrics even lighter and sheer. It’s always summer in the Water Gardens, she thinks.</p><p>She spares a glance to Ashara, who’s gently rocking her daughter to sleep. There’s much to be spoken between them, once they are alone. For the moment, they all share wine and bread. The conversation is kept light, without mention of Rhaegar or the war, which is fine by Elia.</p><p>Little Elia is a lively thing and refuses to rest in her mother’s arms, opting instead for babbling nonsense and playing with the necklace Ashara wears. With a round face and big eyes, the child sports her mother’s features. If it weren’t for the shape of her brow, one she has seen recently in King’s Landing more often that she’d like, Elia would believe her to have sprouted from Ashara without the need of a father.</p><p>Ser Jaime was still as a statue, standing by the door. He had not only left behind his armor, as Elia had requested, but he was also wearing the clothes of a Dornishman. The queen had feared the silks might look odd in him, but someone like Jaime Lannister had trouble looking bad in any clothing. He could’ve passed for a wealthy merchant from Pentos, or at least the son of one. </p><p>“For how long will you be staying?” Ashara asks.</p><p>“For as long as I please.” Oberyn laughs. “My husband isn’t in any position to judge me for spending time away from the capital.” She sipped her wine. </p><p>“Indeed, he isn’t.” Ashara agreed and swiftly turned the direction of their conversation. “My brother is returning from Essos in a fortnight, I’m sure he’ll bring along many gifts. Is there any chance that I’ll make it back to Starfall with you by my side?”</p><p>Rhaenys stirred in Elia’s lap, snoring softly in her mother’s skirt. Elia caressed her black hair. “I was hoping we’d stay for a fortnight here, at least.” She had missed the Water Gardens and while seeing the head of house Dayne was tempting, Elia wanted their stay to be a long one. </p><p>“Oh, me too.” Ashara made a gesture with her hand. “If you truly have the time to spare in Dorne… Well, we can go as we please, I don’t think my brother will be leaving Starfall any soon.”</p><p>“Was his trip fruitful?” Oberyn inquired.</p><p>“I wouldn’t know. I’ve been here for a week and his last letter was from a month ago.” Ashara shrugged. “I doubt he found what he was looking for.” </p><p>Elia winced in sympathy. It was no secret that the eldest of the Daynes was well into his years and not searching for a suitable bride. Elia’s mother had once implied that he might be a good match, but back in the day Elia’s interests had been in the younger brother; gallant and brave, Arthur Dayne. The thought almost made her snort, how gallant he had turned out to be.</p><p>“We don’t hold it against him,” Oberyn said, wrapping an arm around Ellaria. “He’s still young, there’ll be time for marriage later.”</p><p>“With a girl half his age when he’s an old man?” Ashara seemed disgusted. “I’d kill my brother if he were to condemn anyone to such fate.”</p><p>“Not to a girl, to an old widow well into her years.” He smiled innocently. “Then he’d have a good excuse for the lack of heirs.”</p><p>“<em>Oberyn</em>.” Doran warned.</p><p>“I’m just saying we might be looking at the future head of house Dayne.” He pointed at the babe and cooed at her. Little Elia gurgled happily. </p><p>“Elia Dayne,” Ashara tried the name in her full lips. “Maybe. Only time will tell.”</p><p>“If you ever think of legitimizing her… You don’t even have to ask the king, I’ll sign the decree myself.” Her friend smile.</p><p>“I know you would. But whatever I might do with her will be when she’s older. I don’t need the eyes of the court on her until she’s old enough to withstand the gossip.” A wise choice, Elia thought. Lord Stark had married Catelyn Tully, Elia Sand would be considered a stain in his honor. The girl would be much safer in Dorne, where the whispers and disdainful eyes wouldn’t follow her everywhere she went. </p><p>Elia looked at Ellaria. Happiness was not impossible for a bastard. Even if she wasn’t legitimized, Elia Sand wouldn’t have any issues looking for a match or a purpose. </p><p>“And you do well, the capital is truly a sewer and the people of the court are the greatest turds.” A snort escaped Ser Jaime from behind them and the knight tried to turn it into a cough.</p><p>“Thank the Gods you made a sound, I was beginning to fear you suffered a heat-stroke and kept standing by sheer will.” Ashara teased. “Would you like to join us, Ser Jaime?” </p><p>“Thank you, my lady. But it’s my duty to stand guard.” </p><p>“Waiting for who’s attacks?” She raised a fine eyebrow. “Only children are allowed inside the Water Gardens. I must insist that, despite the obvious threat, you join us for a drink. The Dornish climate doesn’t agree with everyone.” </p><p>Reluctantly, Ser Jaime took a seat between Oberyn and Ashara. Elia took pity on him, Ashara was more like Oberyn than either of them would admit. Ellaria served him wine and Ashara insisted he taste the different breads and fruits that were laid in the table, all of them particularly spicy, which the knight was unaware of. A smile pulled from Oberyn’s lips.</p><p>Elia watched as the boy’s face grew red and his sips of the wine became large gulps. She glared at Oberyn reproachfully, but the man refused to meet her eye.</p><p>“How are you finding Dorne?” Ashara asked him. “It must be quite different from what you’re used to.”</p><p>“It’s been… eye opening.” </p><p>“I imagine, must be odd to see a place without any mad kings.” Elia kicked him under the table. “Or golden lions.”</p><p>“In a good way?” Ashara continued, ignoring Oberyn.</p><p>“Yes. It’s feels very…” </p><p>“Hot?” Oberyn supplied.</p><p>“Liberating.” He finished. “I wouldn’t have minded spending time here as a child.”</p><p>“A shame your father rejected our mother’s proposal. You would’ve lived in Dorne for a long time.” Oberyn sipped his wine. “We would’ve been great friends.”</p><p>“The bane of my existence and the torment of Doran’s peace, I bet.” Elia smiled. One could only imagine what would happen if a lion and the sun were to befriend each other.</p><p>-</p><p>Rhaenys is placed in the same nursery as Aegon and Sarella. Elia Sand slept better by her mother’s side, Ashara claimed and took her daughter with her. Elia understood her reluctance to let go of her, during the first months after her children’s birth, the nursemaids almost had to pry them off her chest.</p><p>Once the Water Gardens are closed and quiet, Elia changes into her swimming clothes and decides to go for a swim. Everyone is asleep, even Ser Jaime by her insistence. The young knight hadn’t wanted to leave her alone, claiming that it was his duty to guard the door. Elia had brushed off his concerns. He was unaware of the many people her older brother employed to keep them all safe. No one was slipping inside the Water Gardens before receiving a poisoned dart.</p><p>She feels like a maid once more, careless and young. She remembered the last time she had been at the Water Gardens, at the time without a betrothal and all the freedom she could ask for in her position. Back on then, Arthur Dayne wasn’t wearing his white cloak yet. His lips had tasted like oranges and his hands had been warm. The memory turned sour at the thought of his recent actions and Elia had to stop herself from diving into resentment. </p><p>She had survived the horrors of King’s Landing, she deserved to close her eyes and forget about it for a moment.</p><p>Moonlight bathed the pools, so Elia wasn’t wandering lost in the darkness. She dipped a foot inside, testing the water. Warm from being under the sun all day and perfect for swimming in the night. Keeping herself from giggling, she jumped in without giving it much thought. Unbeknownst to her, there was someone else at the pool already.</p><p>When she emerged from the water, she was met with the sight of a mortified Ser Jaime at the other end of the pool.</p><p>“Oh,” she whispered. “You decided to go for a night swim too.” She proceeded to swim towards him, only for the knight to move back until he was against the wall of the pool.</p><p>“Your grace—, “he stuttered.</p><p>“We’ve had this conversation.”</p><p>“Elia, this is… improper.” He gripped the edge, ready pull himself up and out of the water. Elia placed her hand above his, stopping him. She raised an eyebrow at him. </p><p>“Why?” She looked down at the blurry waves. “Are you naked?”</p><p>“No!” </p><p>“Then?” She blinked. She had been in far more compromising situations, but she wasn’t going to let him know that. “I didn’t know you could swim.”</p><p>“I used swim at the sea with my sister and mother. My father would join us sometimes.” Her eyes widened slightly in surprise. “Hard to imagine, I know. Tywin Lannister in his smallclothes at the beach. He was a different man before my mother died; still harsh and stern… but less cold.” </p><p>“I don’t remember much of my own father. He passed a few years after Oberyn was born. My memories are mostly of my mother.”</p><p>“For what I’ve heard of her, she sounds like a good woman.”</p><p>That made her smile. “A good Dornishwoman. Sometimes I think that she accepted Aerys’s proposal solely to spite your father.” She missed her mother’s sharp tongue and quick wit. </p><p>“And how well that ended.” Elia gasped and Jaime’s expression went from at ease to shock by his own words. “Gods, I’m sorry—“</p><p>“I mean,” she said lightly. “It’s not like you are wrong. Everyone knows how terribly that ended, but I like to pride myself on the fact that it was due to no fault of mine.” She swam back, floating over the water on her back. “Do you think it was my fault?”</p><p>“Of course not—“</p><p>“Some think it is. Poor Elia who is too sickly, always within the Stranger’s grasp, unable to give Rhaegar an heir and a spare.” She laughs bitterly. This was supposed to be a relaxing night, a trip away from all her troubles and pains. “Not pretty enough, not good enough. Her husband ran with a girl a decade younger than her, can you believe it?”</p><p>Much to her surprise, Jaime grasped her wrist gently, pulling her straight once more.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” He repeated. “I’m sorry that the king was too blind to see what good was right in front of him.” </p><p>Despite how his words made her feel, her blood boiled. “I’m not something to be pitied, Ser Jaime.” That’s why she liked Ashara, why she had once been fond of Arthur Dayne, the siblings had always seen her as a person, rather than a weakly thing to be pitied or used to rise above their stations. </p><p>“It’s not pity!” He insisted. “It’s admiration.”</p><p>“What could you possibly admire from me?” Her feats were few and acknowledged only in Dorne. Her only achievement outside from her homeland was having married Rhaegar and birthed his children.</p><p>“Your compassion. Your kindness and mercy. Most women, my own sister included, would’ve plotted to have Lyanna and her son gutted on their first week in King’s Landing. You could have put the entire court against her make them shun her.” </p><p>“You admire that I’m not a murderer?”</p><p>“You spoke in my favor after I killed Aerys.” He looked down in shame. “I’m an oathbreaker and a kingslayer, I should be dead by all means—“</p><p>“Aerys was mad. You did right in killing him.” <em>He would’ve killed us all</em>.</p><p>“Not everyone thinks that.” He reminded her softly. They were standing close, in the part of the pool where the water only reached their waists. Elia suddenly realized how tall he was compared to her. “And for what is worth, I don’t think that you are not pretty enough.”</p><p>A sincere laugh escaped her. “Well thanks for that.” A lifetime of standing next Ashara and almost every other noblewoman had conditioned her to believe otherwise. “But I’m afraid most of pale in comparison to a golden lion, such as yourself.” And she wasn’t lying, Jaime reminded her of Rhaegar in the sense that he was so beautiful it hurt to look at him.</p><p>“I mean it.” His green eyes shone with emotion. “You are a good woman, Elia.”</p><p>Her blood boiled, though not in anger. “A good Dornishwoman,” she replied and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.</p><p>An arm was wrapped around her waist and his hand caressed her cheek before she could reach his lips. For a second, Elia feared he might reject her. The fear was quickly crushed when he took and sharp breath and leaned down to capture her lips. </p><p>Suddenly, she was the one pressed against the wall of the pool. His body was warm against hers, his embrace tight and almost suffocating. Elia liked it. She had forgotten what it felt like to be held and desired by someone. His lips moved to her jaw and then to her neck. She sighed pleasantly, running a hand through his golden locks and the other through his muscled back. She could feel the strength in every bit of him as he tensed against her.</p><p>He moved a leg between hers, making her moan and she had to bite her tongue to keep any noises from escaping her. It was then that she felt him growing hard against her. Jaime hid his face on her shoulder, unable to meet her eyes.</p><p>This is treason, she thought as she slipped a hand between them. Jaime hadn’t been lying, he wasn’t naked, but wearing the silk underwear she had given him along with the rest of his new clothes. She barely grazes the outline of it, over the fabric, but he shuddered. His hand moved to stop her.</p><p>“You don’t want…?”</p><p>“Your grace,” even with the faint light she could see him reddening. She pulled him closer.</p><p>“So it’s ‘Your grace’ again?” She tried to give him a reassuring smile, but he had started a fire within her. She run her thumb over his cheekbone. “You are shaking.”</p><p>“It’s just— I don’t think we should.” He swallowed. “Someone could see us here.” </p><p>She’d lose her cool if they were to walk to her rooms. “Follow me.” </p><p>The Water Gardens were like maze, though nothing compared to the Red Keep, and right behind the pool they were in, there was a resting spot beneath an orange tree. The large branches hid it from prying eyes and Elia had once spent her summers sitting on top of it. </p><p>She wonders if he thinks her wanton as she lays on her back, letting him settle on top of her. His fingers are nervous as they untie the laces of the top of her swimming clothes. She actually helps him, untying them herself when he fails to do so.</p><p>There's reverence in his eyes as the fabric leaves her body, baring her breasts to his eyes. Elia knows she's not much to look at, she had remained slight of frame even after having two babes. However, he looks at her as if she were the Maiden.</p><p>Tentatively, a hand brushes over her ribs, his thumb running up and down her skin. A part of her wishes he'd hurry, for him to finally pull off his silk shorts and thrust inside her already. Another part enjoys being appreciated, the gentleness of his hands and the emotion of his eyes. Elia has missed this type of intimacy. </p><p>It's hard to keep her voice down as he lowers his head to her chest and sucks on her skin. The place between her legs pulses insistently and Elia tugs down his wet shorts. He gets up to take them off and Elia gets to see him fully naked. His body is devoid of scars and it still has some of the softness of youth. She is reminded of how young he actually is and how many things he has been through. </p><p>She leans on her elbows as he sits on his knees and looks down at her open legs. She still has the bottom half of her swimming clothes. Their gazes meet and Jaime blinks at her.</p><p>"Are you sure of this?" He asks her. </p><p>"Just come here already," she demands and a small smile graces his lips.</p><p>-</p><p>Jaime rests his head on her chest as they come down from their high. Elia brushes his golden locks absentmindedly. The full moon shines above them.</p><p>She thinks she could fall asleep right there on the floor, with him on top and his softening cock still inside of her. But that might be unwise.</p><p>"Was… was it good for you?"</p><p>"Huh?" Jaime lifted his head.</p><p>"Did you enjoy it?" He asked. A small laugh escaped her, incredulous.</p><p>"You couldn't tell?"</p><p>"I know it's harder for women to like it." Elia has to bite the inside of cheek to herself from laughing openly. </p><p>"You were more than good," she said caressing his cheek. "Very considerate." It then occurred her. "Was it your first time with a woman?"</p><p>He blushed. "The second." He confessed and didn't elaborate. "I suppose we are in the same place when it comes to this."</p><p>It takes her a moment to realize what he means. "Rhaegar wasn't the first." She tells him. Elia can't see what harm it could do. He has committed as much treason as she has. </p><p>"Oh," he seems surprised at that. "The princess and the prince…?"</p><p>"They are his." There could be no doubt of that. "It was long before I married. I wasn't even promised to him then. And you?"</p><p>"Me?"</p><p>"Yes. Was it meaningful? With the highborn maid you spoke of?"</p><p>He hesitated. "...yes. It happened only once." Elia didn't push him to say more, unwilling to sour what had happened between them. She placed a kiss in his forehead. </p><p>"I think we should go back to our rooms, if we are to sleep at all tonight." </p><p>They got dressed in silence. The cold air of the night caused goosebumps to rise in her arms. She found herself missing his warmth. </p><p>She took two steps before feeling his seed running inside her thighs. She'd have to take moontea in the morning. And a long bath. </p><p>Jaime walked with her until they reached the place under her balcony.</p><p>"Sleep well, I'll see you in the morning." She bids him farewell with a kiss on his cheek. </p><p>"You too." He watches her as she climbs her way back into her room, mystified. </p><p>-</p><p>Elia rises with the sun and asks for a tub to be filled with water. She is uncertain of how to get her hands on the ingredients needed to brew moontea. Pycelle had told her she wouldn’t have any more children, but she was wary of anything the old man said. Asking Ashara to get them for her was probably the best choice, though her friend was likely to ask plenty of questions.</p><p>She still couldn’t believe what had happened the night before. If it weren’t for her wet hair and clothes, and the sweet soreness between her legs, she’d have believed it all to be a dream.</p><p>Was she any better than Rhaegar? Oberyn would’ve told her that it’s ‘an eye for an eye’, but Elia couldn’t help the guilt that invaded her. <em>No</em>, she insisted. <em>I didn’t start a war, no one will ever suffer because of this. We are not the same.</em></p><p>She thanked the serving girl for the bath and sunk into the tub. She washed herself thoroughly, then looked in the mirror for any marks he could’ve left in her body. There were faint red spots in her chest and neck, which could be easily hidden with a silk top and a thick golden necklace.</p><p>Once she was dressed and ready, the girl from braided her hair and let her know her brothers and Ashara were having breakfast in the courtyard. Rhaenys had woken up early and joined Sarella in the pools for the smaller children, under the watchful eye of Aegon’s nursemaid.</p><p>Everyone is already at the table when she arrives.</p><p>“Elia! You overslept.” Ashara scolded her. “We are supposed to use every moment we have together.”</p><p>“Sleeping it’s a good use of time,” Oberyn pointed out. Ellaria gave her a small bow when she sat. Lemon cakes, cooked eggs, bread, hams and jam were spread through the table for all to taste.</p><p>“I rose with the sun.” She let them know. “I decided to take a bath and that’s why I was late. Though for what it matters, I got the best sleep of my life.”</p><p>“Of course, one sleeps better when they know they are safe and surrounded by friends.” Oberyn said. “Your shadow didn’t seem to have slept much at all.”</p><p>“My <em>what</em>?”</p><p>“The young Lannister,” Ashara pointed out. “He was here earlier but left when he saw you weren’t. We even told him to have breakfast with us, but he decided to take it with the servants.”</p><p>“He probably got enough of our food for a lifetime.” Oberyn laughed making Elia remember yesterday’s incident.</p><p>“Poor Ser Lion,” Ellaria lamented.</p><p>Elia poured herself a cup of tea, keeping to herself any comments regarding Jaime Lannister. Was he ashamed of what’d happened? Was it because of that the he wouldn’t face her?</p><p>“Mother!” Rhaenys, wet from head to toe, run towards her.</p><p>“Don’t run while wet, you could slip and hurt yourself,” she chided. The little girl, followed by her cousin and Aegon’s nursemaid with the boy in her arms, carried a small blue frog.</p><p>“Sarella says it has poison!” She smiled brightly.</p><p>“Does it?” She threw a look at Oberyn, who shook his head imperceptibly. “Go give it to your Uncle Oberyn.”</p><p>The prince received it courteously, praising the girl in having caught such a fine specimen. Rhaenys giggled, clearly proud of herself. Sarella jumped to her father’s lap and asked Ellaria Sand if she could prepare her a toast with blood orange jam. Rhaenys imitated her, climbing to her mother’s lap.</p><p>The sight of the cousins chatting cheerfully made her heart ache. Oh, what she’d give to have such companions for her daughter back in King’s Landing. The idea of staying in Dorne forever was terribly attractive, but yet so impossible.</p><p>She asked the nursemaid to give her the boy, who was as usual sleepy and ready to stay in his mother’s arms.</p><p>“It’s a shame that Arianne and Quentyn couldn’t come with us.” She told Doran, who seemed to be deep in thought.</p><p>“Their mother wanted to spend time with them.” She and Oberyn shared a discreet grimace. It wasn’t a secret that things seemed… cold, between their brother and his wife. “I’m making arrangements to send Quentyn to be fostered by Anders Yronwood.”</p><p>Oberyn coughed in his sleeve. “I don’t see why you’d do that to the poor boy.”</p><p>“Mellario can’t be happy about that. Children aren’t used to pay debts in Norvos.” Ashara declared.</p><p>“She’s not.” Her brother agreed. “But the debt must be repaid. I won’t have dornishmen fighting dornishmen in such times.” Elia flinched, he was right about that.</p><p>“Surely there’s a better way to do so. I believe he has a daughter, she could be promised to Quentyn.”</p><p>“She’s the oldest child, but Anders wants to name his son as the heir.” That made Oberyn groan.</p><p>“Of course he’s the kind of man whose loyalty is tied to a cock, his father was no better. I’d be wary of him when Arianne takes your place as ruling princess.” Doran sighed. “I’ve heard he wants to marry the girl to Ser Ryon Allyrion, a good friend of mine.”</p><p>Elia frowned. “He came with you for the coronation?”</p><p>“That one. He already has a bastard, little Daemon. If you ask me, he’s a bit old for her.”</p><p>“Why not promise the girl to Quentyn then? Ask her father to send her to Sunspear, if she wants to claim her rights then she’ll have the backing she needs.” Elia proposed.</p><p>“I’ll think about it,” Doran finished. They continued eating in an amicable silence, with the children speaking every once in a while. Eventually, Oberyn and Ellaria left with Sarella and Rhaenys to one of the pools. The Water Gardens had a place that was exclusively for the Martells and their companions, while the pools for the children where right at the entrance of the place. There were guards to ensure the wrong people didn’t let themselves inside the rooms or private courtyard.</p><p>Elia and Ashara took a walk together, while Doran retired to speak with the head of the guards. Elia had the feeling that he’d be leaving for Sunspear soon, he was never good at staying away from his duties, unlike Oberyn and now, herself. Elia wondered how Lyanna was faring as queen.</p><p>“Can I ask you to get something for me?” Ashara blinked.</p><p>“Of course. What do you need?”</p><p>“Moontea.”</p><p>“Who—? Your shadow.” She gasped. “How come I didn’t see it?” She glared at her friend. “How come you didn’t tell me?”</p><p>“It’s a recent thing. As recent as last night.” She clarified. Ashara kept gaping at her.</p><p>“I didn’t think you had it in you… Not after—“</p><p>“It’s not the same.” She was quick to justify. “What he doesn’t know can’t hurt him and he’ll <em>never</em> know of this.” She bit her lip. “He’d probably claim that he did it for the good of the Realm while I did it to spite him.”</p><p>“And did you?”</p><p>“Of course not. I did it for myself.” She met Ashara’s eyes. “I’m not made of stone, despite what everyone thinks.”</p><p>“No one thinks that, least me.” Ashara assured her. “The sun runs in your veins, how could you be cold and hard as stone?”</p><p>“And you are a falling a star.” Elia replied.</p><p>“One that has fallen too low.” She sighed. “Will you make me say it?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Then I will.” Her violet eyes became haunted. “Things weren’t supposed to end like this. Ned is— was a second son, he was never supposed to lead the North in a rebellion and marry the Tully girl. I’ve heard he has a son now.” She laughed bitterly. “A legitimate son while the people of King’s Landing would scorn my daughter for being a Sand. He was mine before he was ever hers.”</p><p>Elia held her hand, while tightening her hold in Aegon. Ashara’s eyes shone with unshed tears.</p><p>“It’s unfair. Then again, so is life. Why are things so dreadful? Haven’t we been dutiful and obedient?” She shook her head. “For all it was worth at the end.”</p><p>“Indeed.” She squeezed her hand. “Let us enjoy ourselves. Let’s not think about it while we can avoid it.”</p><p>Some of the sparkle returned to her gaze. “It’s easy for you to say, my bed is cold while you have someone to lick the tears from your face.”</p><p>“Ashara!” The woman laughed.</p><p>-</p><p>With the taste of moontea in her mouth, Elia makes her way through the Water Gardens looking for Jaime. Ashara had taken Aegon with her and told her to be careful. When she cannot spot him in the servants quarters, she stops a serving girl and asks her about his whereabouts.</p><p>Apparently, he was playing errand boy to a cook. At her astonishment, the girl explained. “He had breakfast with us and he’s so tall he knocked down the plates with his leg when he got up from the table, broke’em all. Your grace.” She added.</p><p>“Did he?” She shook her head. “Where is the ceramics place?”</p><p>After getting directions, Elia went to her room and left behind the golden necklaces, bracelets and anklets. She wrapped a piece of red fabric around her head, and without giving it much thought, she walked right out of the Water Gardens and went to the market.</p><p>No one spared her a second glance. She doubt she would’ve been recognized even if they did. As a teenager, along with the many youth who were fostered at the Water Gardens, she had dressed as part of the smallfolk and spent her days walking through the busy streets.</p><p>The market is easy to find and it takes after asking around, Elia is pointed at the ceramics shop. Unlike her, Jaime stands out in the crowd of black and dark brown heads. She can’t help but think that he must be feeling hell without anything covering his head. The dornish sun is unkind to those who don’t know better.</p><p>“And where do you come from, Ser?” She asks innocently from behind him, making him jump. “What business brings you here?”</p><p>“Annoying me to death,” an old man who seems to run the shop answers. “I’ve told him that no matter who sends him I cannot make a dozen plates in an instant.”</p><p>“You broke a dozen plates?” The knight’s cheeks reddened.</p><p>“They were stacked up.” He justified. “And I’ve told you that I come from the Water Gardens, I work for the Princess of Dorne—“</p><p>“All of us do.” He huffed. “Best I can do is having them done in two days, I’ve got lots requests.”</p><p>“I bet you do,” Jaime bit out, but paid the man anyway. Once they were out of the place, he finally seemed to take in her appearance. “You shouldn’t go outside on your own, it’s dangerous.”</p><p>“I’ve survived Aerys, I won’t die in the streets of Dorne.” She let him know. She made sure to take a wrong turn, so they wouldn’t walk back to the Water Gardens immediately. “Why is it that you made yourself scarce today?”</p><p>She saw him swallow from the corner of her eye. “I thought you wouldn’t want to see me.” Elia frowned.</p><p>“And why would that be?”</p><p>“I dishonored you.” He said, shame dripping from his words. Elia elbowed his ribs.</p><p>“What nonsense are you saying? I’m the one who started it.” Gods, not even Arthur had been like this after he had taken her maidenhead. “If anything, I’ve dishonored myself.” The recent years had taught her that honor helped no one in times of need and those who acted dishonorably only helped themselves.</p><p>“I feel like I helped.” The corner of her lip lifted unwillingly.</p><p>“If you regret it, we can make sure it never happens again and agree to forget about it.” Despite how unhappy that’d make her. Jaime remained quiet. “If haunts you so, you can always confess to a septon and beg for forgiveness.” She tried to smile.</p><p>“I’m not haunted by it.” He said firmly.</p><p>“Then…?”</p><p>“I fear that, given the opportunity, I wouldn’t hesitate to do it again.”</p><p>“Oh.” Her heart went a little faster, as if she were a maid of six-and-ten rather than a woman of six-and-twenty.</p><p>“It could end badly if the wrong person saw us—“</p><p>“But we’d be careful.” <em>What is she doing?</em> “The eyes of the court aren’t on me and no one would betray us in Dorne.” Not without facing the ire of her brother. She had no doubt that Varys’s little birds reached her homeland. “There’s always a way.”</p><p>He gave her a meaningful look and Elia pulled the shawl tighter around herself. His hand found hers and before she knew what was happening, Elia found herself being pulled to an alley. Not a single soul in sight besides them, Jaime leaned down to kiss her hungrily.</p><p>If anyone were to pass by, they’d see nothing but a Dornishwoman caught in a passionate embrace with a silk merchant from Pentos.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really went all in huh.</p><p>Please let me know what you think of this. I'm thinking of adding more chapters to this. Tell me your thoughts!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wholly blame 'Pray The Sun Will Rise' by Trashforstuckyandgot for my newfound love for this pairing. Plus I really wanted Elia to take a nice, long vacation to Dorne. </p><p>Sorry for anything that might sound funny, English is not my first language.</p><p>Please tell me your thoughts! Did you enjoy?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>